Ombres et fêlures
by crapule
Summary: Harry Potter a le rôle de Sauveur qui lui colle à la peau: quand il décide de briser les limites de la magie pour sauver un gosse malheureux et retrouver Severus Snape, il devra accepter de frayer avec les démons de chacun. Avec les ombres et les fêlures.
1. Briser l'axe du temps

**Disclaimer:** _les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent -dans leur immense majorité- à Mrs J. et la phrase ouvrant ce chapitre provient du truculent Big Fish de Tim Burton ^^_

**Correctrice:**_ Mary Souris de PI que je remercie chaleureusement ^^  
><em>

_Je n'ai toujours aucune inspiration en ce qui concerne la fin de « Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé»... par contre me voici avec une nouvelle fiction longue sur laquelle je bosse depuis maintenant quelques mois (donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour une fois je vais pouvoir tenir mes promesses de délais pour un moment )._

**Avant-propos:**_Cette fiction est une Guardian fic doublée d'un slash entre Snape et Harry. Pour ceux n'étant pas fan de slash, cet aspect ne prendra réellement place que dans la seconde partie de la fiction et restera traitée de manière somme toute très soft._

_Histoire au scénario un peu étrange et assez loin de ce que je fais habituellement. Mais parfois sortir un peu de ses propres sentiers battus ça peut après tout avoir du bon, non ?  
><em>

_Bref assez de blabla et bonne lecture ! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Ce soir-là j'ai découvert que la plupart des êtres qu'on pense méchants ou malfaisants sont tout simplement très seuls... Et manquent de savoir-vivre.<span>_

Chapitre 1 :

_La plupart des êtres qu'on pense méchants ou malfaisants sont tout simplement très seuls... Et manquent de savoir-vivre._

En cet instant, c'était cette phrase qui tournait inlassablement dans la tête du Survivant. Cette phrase qu'avait prononcée Severus peu avant sa mort et qui depuis l'obsédait. Cette phrase qui errait tortueusement à travers son esprit, lui intimant de prendre une décision. Et vite.  
>Une décision. Dans la situation présente, le terme « décision » lui paraissait bien faible et inapproprié : de son choix égoïste de tenter ou non ce dernier coup de poker dépendait des millions – voire des milliards – de vies. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre de cet état de fait ? Il était le sauveur désigné – qu'il ait ou non désiré cette fonction n'y changeait rien – du monde magique : prendre ce type de décisions relevait de ses attributions.<p>

Qu'est-ce que Severus ferait lui ? Tout ça c'était de sa faute après tout… pleinement et uniquement de sa faute.

Lui qui, une fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, lui avait finalement avoué que s'il avait autant résisté à ses maladroites et piteuses tentatives de séduction, c'était pour ne pas avoir à souffrir le jour où il se rendrait enfin compte de leur différence d'âge, de statut, prendrait conscience qu'il méritait mieux, se lasserait et le quitterait.

Mais Severus se trompait – se trompait lourdement – pour une fois : il ne s'était jamais lassé et au final c'était lui qui avait été abandonné.

Severus était mort depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et Harry se sentait tellement vide que ça en était douloureux. Harry avait cru mourir de chagrin lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, lorsque que Remus et les jumeaux Weasley étaient morts sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore s'était trouvé encerclé des baguettes de Malefoy père et des deux Lestrange et avait tiré sa révérence, lorsque Neville s'était interposé entre lui et l'Avada.

Lorsque tous les gens auxquels il tenait étaient mort un à un à cause de son incapacité à vaincre rapidement Voldemort…

Et lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient été tués, il y avait un peu moins de deux mois, il avait simplement pensé devenir fou de douleur.

Mais Harry savait à présent que tout ça n'était rien, absolument rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait depuis plus d'un mois, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne ressentait pas.

La faim, la soif, la peur, la colère et toutes les multitudes d'autres sentiments et sensations qu'il avait par le passé éprouvées lui paraissaient lointaines.  
>Il ne restait rien à Harry si ce n'est le vide, la souffrance sourde, la lassitude et le froid de la solitude.<p>

Parce que Severus était mort – mort putain – et que Severus était celui pour qui il s'était battu toutes ces années, celui pour qui il avait continué à lutter farouchement pour sa vie toutes ces années, celui pour qui il avait survécu. Parce qu'il aimait Severus.

Mais Severus était mort maintenant et Harry ne vivait plus, peinant de plus en plus à survivre.

Alors, pour tromper l'étouffante impression d'absence, il avait entamé des recherches. Alors qu'il était sensé trouver un moyen de débarrasser la communauté sorcière de Voldemort, il avait entamé d'égoïstes et pathétiques recherches en lesquelles lui-même ne croyait pas pour essayer de ramener son amant à ses côtés.

Et contre toute forme de logique, dans un particulièrement obscur et ancien ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Severus, il avait réellement trouvé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pouvait certainement lui permettre de retrouver Severus… et de tuer Voldemort. Une chose complètement inattendue, merveilleuse, dangereuse, grotesque, folle, suicidaire et profondément immorale.

Le voyage dans le temps.

Le cœur de Harry avait manqué quelques battements en lisant ces mots. L'espoir et l'excitation s'emparant brutalement de lui : il se sentait enfin à nouveau vivant, il allait pouvoir revoir son terrible maître des potions. Il était en train de déterminer à quelle époque il souhaitait atterrir, tout en songeant à quel point ce qu'il envisageait très sérieusement de faire était inconsidéré et égoïste, quand soudainement la phrase qu'avait prononcée Severus, et à laquelle il avait si souvent pensé ces derniers temps, lui avait de nouveau sauté à la figure.

_La plupart des êtres qu'on pense méchants ou malfaisants sont tout simplement très seuls... Et manquent de savoir-vivre._

Severus était généralement sarcastique, caustique à l'excès, spirituel et – exclusivement avec lui – parfois tendre, mais il n'avait jamais été le genre de personnes aimant faire de belles phrases. C'était sans doute pour ça que celle-ci l'avait marqué à ce point.

La plupart des êtres qu'on pense méchants ou malfaisants sont tout simplement très seuls... Et manquent de savoir-vivre.

Oui, sûrement. Peut-être que si ses parents n'avaient pas constamment encouragé leur fils à écraser les autres, Dudley serait devenu autre chose qu'une immonde petite brute. Peut-être que si Drago n'avait pas été élevé par l'ombrageux et intolérant Lord Malefoy il n'aurait pas été marqué. Peut-être que si le père de Severus n'avait pas si consciencieusement œuvré pour briser son fils, celui-ci ne se serait pas si facilement laissé tourner la tête par les paroles pleines de miel et les promesses de domination du Lord. Peut-être que dans la plupart des cas tout reposait sur un problème d'amour et d'éducation. Peut-être.

La plupart des êtres qu'on pense méchants ou malfaisants sont tout simplement très seuls... Et manquent de savoir-vivre.

Cette phrase tournait furieusement dans son esprit, se superposant à l'image d'un petit garçon trop calme, aux grands yeux tristes, demandant à Albus Dumbledore si sa visite signifiait qu'il allait quitter l'orphelinat, et se réfugiant dans sa hargne face à une réponse négative. Tom. Tom Jedusor.

Ce jour-là, lorsque Dumbledore lui avait montré dans la Pensine un passage de l'enfance de cet homme destiné à devenir un monstre, il avait ressenti un profond malaise.  
>En le confrontant à cette scène, le directeur avait sans doute voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point Tom Jedusor était déjà malfaisant – Seigneur est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer un petit être de sept ans à peine comme malfaisant ? – alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais Harry, même s'il n'en avait rien dit à l'époque, n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas adhéré, au point de vue du directeur.<p>

Dumbledore pensait qu'il était ressorti de la Pensine un peu plus dégoûté qu'il ne l'était déjà par le personnage de Voldemort. Il se trompait – se trompait vraiment –, Harry, en s'extirpant du souvenir, était simplement en proie à un profond malaise.

Malaise parce que le surveillant qui avait amené Dumbledore à la gérante de l'établissement avait eu une lueur purement mauvaise dans son regard à l'entente du nom Jedusor. Malaise parce qu'il était apparemment le seul à avoir vu la tristesse et la souffrance dans les yeux de Tom. Malaise parce que c'était le même mépris que celui que lui témoignait Pétunia qui irradiait de la directrice à l'encontre du petit garçon. Malaise parce qu'Albus, l'un des hommes qu'il respectait le plus, le décevait, regardant Tom – un gamin de sept ans, Merlin ! – avec méfiance et hostilité juste parce qu'il était le dernier descendant connu de Salazar. Malaise parce qu'il avait simplement envie de prendre Tom dans ses bras et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait le tirer de cet endroit.

Malaise parce que l'enfance de Voldemort lui semblait aussi triste que l'avait été la sienne et que, sur le moment, il aurait réellement aimé sauver – encore son foutu complexe du héros ricanerait Severus – ce gosse de toute la peine et la solitude qu'il avait perçues dans son regard.

Cette scène qui avait légèrement modifié sa vision du Lord, il s'en souvenait avec foule de précisions.

_Flashback : _

_Un homme trapu, dont l'allure et l'air sournois rappelait étrangement à Harry ce sale rat de Pettigrow, accompagné d'un Albus Dumbledore ayant passé la cinquantaine et habillé d'une manière des plus extravagantes, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers une porte en bois massive et de teinte ébène. Il frappa trois coups secs et l'ouvrit à l'entente d'une voix criarde au ton agacé. _

_- Mrs Cole, cet homme a apparemment rendez-vous avec vous… _

_Mrs Cole était une femme approchant la soixantaine à l'expression particulièrement pincée et revêche, elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle tentait de se rappeler d'une chose singulièrement désagréable avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, le toisant lui et ses frusques farfelues avec un certain dédain. _

_- Ah oui, c'est pour Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en prononçant le nom « Jedusor » d'une manière qui fit frissonner Harry tant elle lui rappelait celle qu'avait sa tante de cracher son patronyme comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte odieuse. _

_Une étincelle d'animosité profonde éclaira le regard du surveillant tandis qu'Albus approuvait poliment. _

_- Vous pouvez disposer Johnson. Si j'ai bien compris votre courrier vous comptez prendre Jedusor au sein de votre école durant la majeure partie de l'année à partir de ses onze ans ? _

_- Parfaitement madame : il ne résidera ici que pendant ses vacances d'été. _

_- Bien, bien, et la femme semblait soudain beaucoup moins gênée par la présence de l'excentrique professeur de métamorphoses, est-il vraiment impossible qu'il demeure également dans votre établissement durant les vacances d'été ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'espérance mal dissimulée. _

_- Je crains en effet que ce soit impossible Madame. Est-il un enfant si problématique ? et Albus semblait assez soucieux à présent. _

_Et Mrs Cole de son côté sembla tout à coup très inquiète. _

_- Il est définitivement inscrit dans votre école et rien de ce que je pourrais vous raconter n'y changera rien ? et la voix grinçante était emplie de méfiance. _

_- Absolument rien, déclara Dumbledore arborant un air affable bien qu'un pli d'inquiétude plisse toujours son front, il était inscrit dans notre établissement avant sa naissance et rien ne peut modifier ce fait. Il est l'un de mes futurs étudiants et en tant qu'adjoint du directeur je souhaiterais simplement avoir quelques indications sur la personne à qui je vais avoir affaire. _

_Après une légère hésitation la femme se décida à répondre : _

_- C'est un garçon étrange. _

_Et, vu le ton employé, dans son jargon « étrange » devait avoir la même signification que pour Vernon Dursley. À nouveau Harry s'était surpris à frissonner. _

_- Oui, je m'y attendais un peu, murmura Dumbledore. _

_- Il a quelque chose de… mauvais en lui. _

_- Oui, ça aussi je m'y attendais un peu, murmura de nouveau Albus, comme pour lui-même. _

_Harry avait alors lancé au Dumbledore l'accompagnant dans la Pensine un regard plein d'une incompréhension teintée de colère que son mentor n'avait pas remarquée. _

_- Qu'entendez-vous exactement par là ? ajouta d'une voix douce mais bien plus haute le futur vainqueur de Grindelwald. _

_- Il est dangereux : les autres enfants le sentent bien et l'évitent la plupart du temps. Il leur fait vraiment peur et certains d'entre eux sont revenus blessés après avoir tenté de l'approcher : bras ou jambes fracturés, douleurs insupportables au ventre et à la tête. La dernière personne qui a essayé de l'aborder, Billy Stubbs, un petit garçon tout à fait charmant, s'est retrouvé – on ne sait comment – avec un bras cassé, suspendu à l'une des poutres du toit… je ne sais pas comment il fait tout ça, mais je suis persuadée que c'est lui ! _

_Et Mrs Cole paraissait partagée entre la crainte et le dégoût que lui inspirait Tom, et l'excitation de raconter ces histoires au professeur. Le professeur lui s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque parole de la femme. _

_- Je sais que je ne devrais sans doute pas l'exprimer ainsi, mais… c'est réellement un horrible petit garçon. Même bébé, il ne pleurait et ne souriait jamais, en grandissant ça ne s'est pas amélioré : il est toujours plongé dans des livres, les seules fois où il en relève la tête des événements étranges et… désagréables surviennent. Vraiment un horrible petit garçon. Et si les blessures que subissent les autres enfants sont plus qu'inquiétantes ce n'est pas le pire… _

_« Un horrible petit garçon », Pétunia et la tante Marge aimaient elles aussi employer ces termes pour le désigner. __  
><em>_Et Mrs Cole laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour renforcer son effet. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? _

_- Eh bien, en vérité, je pense qu'il est fou, répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, plusieurs personnes – dont je fais d'ailleurs partie – l'ont vu essayer de parler aux serpents. À chaque fois qu'il se trouve à proximité de l'une de ces horreurs, il se met à… siffler. Siffler, vous vous rendez compte professeur ? Et il a toujours un léger sourire malfaisant aux lèvres, lorsqu'il le fait ; je crois bien que les rares fois où je l'ai vu sourire c'était à côté de ces créatures. _

_Et Albus avait semblé totalement figé durant quelques instants. _

_Harry lui s'était dans un premier temps vaguement demandé quel était le problème avec ça : lui-même était Fourchelang et Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu l'air gêné par ce fait. __  
><em>_Puis il avait compris : lui était le survivant, vainqueur d'un puissant mage noir à même pas deux ans, symbole attitré de la Lumière et fils de courageux Gryffondor ; Tom était un orphelin étrange, étonnement puissant dès son plus jeune âge qui se trouvait être le dernier descendant du plus controversé des fondateurs de Poudlard. On pouvait excuser à l'un de parler la langue des serpents, pas à l'autre. _

_- Je vois, je vois, avait finalement déclaré doucement le professeur de métamorphoses, merci pour ces renseignements, je prendrai soin de garder un œil sur lui lorsqu'il sera mon élève. Je suis vraiment navré mais Mr Jedusor devra quoi qu'il advienne rester dans votre établissement jusqu'à ses onze ans et le regagner chaque année à la période estivale. Pourrais-je le voir à présent ? _

_- Nous l'avons supporté pendant sept ans, je suppose que nous sommes capables de le subir quelques années de plus, dit-elle en soupirant et grimaçant, j'espère simplement qu'il ne blessera grièvement ou ne tuera personne d'ici là ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rempli de morgue. Je vais vous conduire à lui. _

_Mrs Cole et le futur directeur de l'école de sorcellerie sortirent du bureau et traversèrent rapidement quelques couloirs, s'arrêtant face à une porte de bois usée. Elle frappa sèchement un coup avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. _

_- Jedusor, tu as de la visite, Mr Dumbledore t'expliquera lui-même de quoi il retourne, annonça froidement la femme avant de tourner les talons. _

_Un petit garçon brun, très mince avec un visage pâle, releva ses grands yeux bleus délavés du livre posé sur ses genoux pour les fixer sur Albus. _

_Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormalement triste et douloureux dans ce regard clair. _

_- Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, annonça le sorcier tout en étudiant avec méfiance et sévérité l'enfant. _

_- Professeur ? C'est comme un docteur non ? Tom avait une voix douce et basse mais parlait avec beaucoup d'agitation, vous êtes là pour moi ? Vous v'nez d'l'asile ? Ils mentent, je ne suis pas fou ! _

_Tom avait presque crié les derniers mots et s'était brusquement levé, une expression colérique plaquée sur sa figure blême, mais Harry avait bien vu la crainte présente dans son regard. Crainte d'être effectivement fou. _

_- Calme-toi, je sais que tu n'es pas fou, intima Albus, tu es un sorcier et tu es inscrit à Poudlard, école de magie où j'enseigne. _

_De la colère, Tom était passé à l'incrédulité et la fureur : _

_- Vous croyez que j' suis stupide ? _

_D'un geste de sa baguette Dumbledore avait transformé le livre que tenait toujours Tom en un imposant bouquet de fleurs. _

_L'enfant semblait à présent à la fois choqué et émerveillé. _

_- Je le savais. Je savais que j'n'étais pas normal. Je savais que j'étais spécial, murmura-t-il d'un air surexcité. _

_Le visage d'Albus se ferma encore un peu plus à l'entente de ces mots. Et Harry avait pensé que l'homme réagissait ainsi face au descendant de Serpentard à cause de ses propres préjugés : n'importe quel autre enfant découvrant son statut de sorcier et tenant de tels propos aurait provoqué de l'amusement chez son mentor. _

_« Je ne suis pas normal, je suis spécial. » _

_Ces mots… lui-même les avait pensés quand Hagrid lui avait révélé sa véritable nature. Et il n'y avait aucune arrogance là-dedans, juste une explication vraie et rassurante à cette différence qu'il avait toujours ressentie au contact des gens de son entourage. _

_- Nous partons quand professeur ? demanda Tom d'un air soudainement très joyeux. Pour l'école je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en avisant la lueur d'interrogation dans le regard de Dumbledore. Vous êtes bien v'nu pour me sortir d'ici, non ? _

_- Ah… je crains de m'être mal exprimé. Tu n'intégreras notre établissement qu'à partir de tes onze ans ; en attendant tu devras demeurer à l'orphelinat… _

_Tom avait paru durant un bref instant désespéré, mais s'était très vite repris et avait, après un court moment de réflexion, parlé d'un ton assuré. _

_- Est-ce qui y a des orphelinats chez les sorciers ? _

_- Bien sûr, avait approuvé Albus qui semblait assez décontenancé. _

_- Maint'enant que je sais c'que je suis, je peux y aller, non ? _

_- Eh bien, comme tu as déjà passé plus de sept ans ici, je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de te changer d'établissement pour quelques années de plus, avait déclaré le professeur de métamorphoses en fronçant les sourcils. _

_- Mais, c'est ce que je veux ! avait violemment insisté Tom. _

_Et Dumbledore l'avait alors considéré avec encore un peu plus de froideur : _

_- On n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut, Tom. Ta directrice m'a déjà parlé des… incidents dont sont victimes certains de tes condisciples, jeune homme. _

_Et Harry avait vu un peu de tristesse et de regret dans les grands yeux pâles… _

_- Je te préviens par avance que ce genre de comportement ne sera jamais toléré à Poudlard et que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser semer la terreur au sein d'un orphelinat sorcier, poursuivit-il sèchement, les personnes gérant cet institut savent te contrôler un minimum, tu y resteras donc. _

_… puis la détresse, la lassitude et – enfin – la colère. Une colère froide. _

_Tom après cela n'avait plus paru prêter grande attention aux paroles d'Albus, prenant juste brutalement le sac de gallions que celui-ci lui tendait et lui crachant avec hargne qu'il serait le moment venu parfaitement capable de se rendre seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Et Harry avait songé qu'Albus, habituellement si fin limier et tolérant, s'était contenté de se baser sur ses propres a priori – confortés par le discours de l'odieuse Mrs Cole – pour juger Tom._

Oui. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. Beaucoup trop bien pour qu'il ignore ce que lui dictait actuellement son cœur avec obstination.

Il relut pour au moins la vingtième fois de la soirée ce court passage de l'ouvrage, caressant le papier jauni et usé par les années.

/ Selon l'essai d'Himdelburg Friederich, aujourd'hui introuvable, une même personne ne peut effectuer plus de deux traversées temporelles. Peu importe sa puissance magique, son corps ne pourra supporter un troisième voyage : en effet même un sorcier très puissant sera exténué au terme du second trajet. Je peux affirmer que deux traversées, les ayant moi-même réalisées et réussies, sont possibles ; cependant, la deuxième s'étant déjà révélée assez éprouvante, n'ayant pas tenté de troisième voyage, je ne peux affirmer ou infirmer les propos de Friederich sur ce sujet. D'après ce même essai, un sorcier à la puissance magique très élevée serait, de la même manière que lors d'un transplanage d'escorte, capable de faire voyager un passager avec lui. Cependant Friederich précise que si le réalisateur de l'incantation surestime ses capacités magiques, lui comme son passager mourront : n'ayant, là encore, pas tenté l'expérience, je ne peux confirmer la théorie. /

Son extraordinaire puissance magique. Bien la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait encore compter. La seule chose dont Harry était encore certain après toutes les années écoulées depuis le commencement de cette foutue guerre. Cette chose qui allait lui permettre de tenter de mener son projet dingue à son terme.

Parce que Harry était maintenant totalement convaincu – il l'avait en vérité presque été à la minute où il avait lu ce passage – qu'il allait entreprendre cette folie.

« Folie », le mot lui semblait de nouveau en considération de la situation, bien faible et inapproprié.

Parce que, franchement, c'était vraiment barge d'envisager de réaliser un voyage temporel. C'était réellement barge d'en planifier deux d'un coup. C'était irrémédiablement barge que Harry Potter, Survivant envers et contre tout, veuille commettre un acte stupide, désespéré et suicidaire pour revoir Severus Rogue – l'acariâtre Mangemort repenti – et offrir une enfance à Tom Jedusor –l'homme qui s'était appliqué à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

Mais Harry avait toujours été un peu tordu, alors il s'en foutait. S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était barge.  
>S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était inattendu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que ce soit la première fois qu'il entendait parler de voyages dans le temps sur la durée ?<p>

S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était dangereux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il puisse facilement s'agir d'un énorme canular qui pourrait le blesser grièvement ou l'envoyer six pieds sous terre ?

S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était grotesque. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il y ait mille et une raisons que ça foire ? Mille et une raisons concrètes de ne pas le faire ?

S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était suicidaire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il risque d'en mourir ?

S'en foutait de savoir à quel point c'était immoral. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il bafoue les lois physiques les plus élémentaires et essentielles ?  
>Harry s'en foutait vraiment de tout ça.<p>

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

Et peu importait à quel point c'était égoïste aussi…  
>Parce que Harry Potter avait été impliqué dans un conflit qui le dépassait alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore deux ans, parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pendant des années pour le bien de la communauté, parce que toutes les personnes qu'il avait vraiment aimées été mortes pendant cette guerre, parce que toute sa vie avait reposé sur une putain de prophétie.<p>

Pour tout ça, il avait bien gagné le droit de défier le Destin. Juste une fois. D'être un peu égoïste. Rien qu'une fois.

D'avoir ce qu'il désirait réellement. Uniquement une seule fois.

Et ce que désirait réellement Harry c'était sauver un enfant malheureux aux grands yeux pâles et être aimé de Severus Rogue.

Et Harry ferait tout pour ça.

Alors il remonterait le temps une première fois, arracherait Tom à son horrible orphelinat, attendrait quelques années, puis les amènerait à une époque où Severus serait encore vivant.

Oui, Harry était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Même à briser l'axe du temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>_ Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre introductif, la suite paraîtra le 23 Octobre ^^_

_Remerciements spéciaux à Forêt Interdite -qui aurait dû assurer le rôle de correctrice mais a été rattrapée par sa vie IRL-, Anne, Anne-Françoise et Cyndel qui ont été les premières à lire cette histoire._

_Et à Mary Souris qui la corrige impeccablement malgré ses réticences de base vis-à-vis du slash :p_


	2. Se laisser engloutir

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent dans leur immense majorité à Mrs Rowling.

La correction est toujours assurée avec brio par **MarySouris**

Et hop, je suis un peu en avance sur la date annoncée pour une fois...

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre ^^

* * *

><p>Cela faisait à présent presque deux semaines qu'il avait découvert le grimoire évoquant les voyages temporels. Presque deux semaines qu'il se préparait fébrilement à sa folle épopée passéiste. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Harry avait constamment oscillé entre joie, excitation, tristesse et désespoir : passant en l'espace de quelques minutes d'une détermination farouche et inébranlable à une pléiade de doutes et d'interminables questionnements.<p>

Beaucoup de gosses avaient eu une enfance misérable et n'avaient pas aussi mal tourné que le Lord.

Pourquoi vouloir le sauver lui en particulier ?

Pourquoi Voldemort – l'assassin de ses parents – mériterait-il plus que tous ces autres gamins d'accéder à une enfance heureuse ?

Pourquoi ne se comportait-il donc pas de la manière qui s'imposait ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas simplement remonter le temps pour éliminer la menace qui avait donné naissance à Voldemort ? D'autres n'auraient pas hésité un instant. Il était plus que persuadé que si c'était Maugrey qui était tombé sur le vieux manuscrit, il n'aurait pas tergiversé une seule seconde avant d'aller égorger Tom à même le berceau. À lui, la pensée lui donnait profondément la nausée.

Oui, profondément.

Pourquoi désirait-il à ce point sauver l'enfant et le rendre heureux ?

Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas d'oublier la première partie de son plan, pour rejoindre directement – et tenter de reconquérir – Severus ?

Mais, à chaque fois, ces interrogations finissaient par se dissiper, violemment balayées par le souvenir d'un regard triste et de la stupide belle phrase de Severus.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer, l'idée était maintenant bien trop ancrée dans son esprit pour qu'il se contente de faire l'impasse.

Il savait que s'il ne menait pas son projet à terme il serait rongé par les remords pendant de nombreuses années.  
>Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas avoir à endosser des remords ou des regrets supplémentaires.<p>

Alors, il continuait à poursuivre les démarches nécessaires à son excursion de près de quatre-vingt ans dans le passé.  
>En moins de deux semaines, Harry avait réuni la majeure partie des éléments indispensables à son périple : il était parvenu à tromper la vigilance des Mangemorts en faction devant Gringotts et les gobelins avaient été parfaitement ravis de l'aider, lui permettant de récupérer l'intégralité de sa fortune en un temps record et dans la discrétion la plus totale ; avait obtenu, grâce à certaines relations particulièrement louches de Mondingus, tous les papiers, documents et certificats dont il aurait besoin pour justifier ses existences futures – ou passées dans le cas présent ; avait trouvé une potion qui modifiait de manière légère mais permanente l'apparence d'une personne – il serait rapidement confronté à des personnes connaissant ou côtoyant des membres de la famille Potter et il ne pouvait risquer qu'on fasse le lien entre lui et eux – dans le laboratoire de Severus et avait pris le temps de se renseigner correctement sur le contexte – tant moldu que sorcier – de la première époque dans laquelle il souhaitait se rendre.<p>

Belle époque par ailleurs : crise financière capitale, montée en puissance d'un mage noir sociopathe aux théories nauséabondes du côté sorcier, malade sadique soutenant des thèses tout aussi vomitives chez nos amis moldus, deux guerres se profilant parallèlement au sein des deux mondes…  
>Oui, réellement une merveilleuse période pour commencer à élever un gamin et tenter de lui inculquer la notion de tolérance. Vraiment merveilleuse.<p>

Bien. Après tout Harry n'était pas homme à se décourager pour si peu. Peu importait la situation il s'en accommoderait.  
>Harry accélérait actuellement le pas, se hâtant sous la bruine et la grisaille londonienne, resserrant un peu les pans de son manteau et bifurquant dans les rues et avenues mal famées à vive allure.<p>

Il était nerveux. Comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas l'être ?

Ça y était finalement.

C'était le grand jour : si tout se passait comme prévu, dans quelques heures il aurait effectué un bond en arrière dans le temps assez considérable et devrait finir de se préparer mentalement au fait de devenir prochainement un très jeune père célibataire.

Il tourna au coin d'une allée sombre, s'engageant dans une ruelle aux maisons vieillissantes faites d'ardoises noirâtres et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'arrêter face à une porte délabrée de bois clair, d'y frapper six coups rapides et successifs – le signal – et de resserrer sa prise sur la baguette qu'il tenait soigneusement dissimulée dans l'une des poches de son long manteau gris.

Aujourd'hui il devait obtenir un certificat de naissance datant de 1905 – son certificat de naissance – chez l'un des si précieux amis de Mondingus. C'était le seul document qui lui manquait mais c'était sans doute le plus primordial.

Vu le côté plus que douteux des personnages qui s'étaient occupés des faux-papiers et sachant que certains d'entre eux connaissaient sa véritable identité, il y avait tout de même une chance non négligeable qu'il tombe dans un coupe-gorge et soit livré à Voldemort emballé dans du papier kraft, pieds et poings liés.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un homme massif aux yeux injectés de sang apparut dans l'embrasure, le détaillant, puis le fixant d'un air suspicieux.

- Z'êtes Mister Slatter, l'temps est pas terrible actuellement, trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment nasillarde pour quelqu'un de sa carrure.

Harry prononça calmement, en souriant légèrement, la phrase que lui avait dictée Ding :

- Oui, ça me donne presque envie de partir vers un autre temps.

L'homme eut un petit signe d'assentiment et lui tendit un papier froissé d'apparence ancienne.

Harry le saisit, l'examina rapidement et reconnut une nouvelle fois intérieurement que malgré leurs moralités discutables ces types fournissaient réellement toujours un travail d'orfèvre : il n'y connaissait rien mais avait l'intuition que personne ne pourrait mettre en doute l'authenticité du document.

Il adressa à son tour un bref hochement de tête à l'homme et lui glissa un sac rempli de gallions dans la main.

- C't'un plaisir d'faire des affaires avec vous, M'sieur Slatter.

Harry tourna les talons une fois la porte grinçante de la bicoque refermée sur son propriétaire, mais n'abaissa pas sa garde, son poing toujours crispé sur sa baguette.

Il parcourut rapidement le chemin inverse à celui qu'il avait effectué un peu plus tôt, courant quasiment sous – la paisible bruine n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir – la pluie battante, les longs cheveux blonds du type dont le polynectar lui avait donné l'apparence dégoulinaient impitoyablement sur son imperméable – pas si imperméable que ça – et il sentait le froid le transpercer de toutes parts, s'infiltrant jusque dans ses os.

Arrivé à un carrefour semblant totalement désert, il vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'épiait, jeta un sortilège rendant son déplacement indécelable pour le Ministère et transplana directement chez eux.

Chez lui maintenant que Severus était mort, rectifia intérieurement Harry, sentant à nouveau la tristesse et le désespoir l'accabler.

Bien…  
>Pas la peine de recommencer à s'apitoyer sur la situation : si son plan fonctionnait il reverrait Severus dans moins de trois ans dans un monde sorcier en proie à autre chose qu'une saloperie de guerre raciale.<p>

Oui, si son plan fonctionnait.

Il avait toujours foncièrement détesté les « si ».

Il atterrit directement dans le salon, gouttant abondamment sur le tapis rouge et duveteux – le maître de potions qui avait d'abord pesté contre la couleur de « l'hideux tapis » avait fini par s'en accommoder, son moelleux compensant selon lui sa laideur – et les lattes de merisier clair du plancher.

Il se lança un rapide sort de séchage, avant de s'étaler fort peu élégamment dans l'imposant canapé grège, de lancer un Accio au paquet de clopes posé sur la table basse, de sortir une Dunhill de son étui et d'en tirer une longue bouffée salvatrice.

Harry avait toujours préféré l'alcool au tabac et ne fumait déjà que très rarement avant de vivre avec Severus et, après deux disputes assez mémorables – Tu ne penses pas que je passe suffisamment de temps au contact d'émanations toxiques sans que tu en rajoutes Potter ? – avec le potionniste, il avait fini par arrêter totalement.  
>Mais là, il avait sous la main un paquet plein oublié par Charlie Weasley lors de sa dernière visite, pas de possibilité de déguster un bon verre de Whisky, pas de Severus Rogue s'inquiétant pour sa santé déterminé à le sermonner et lui hurler dessus pendant des heures, et beaucoup – énormément – de stress à évacuer.<p>

Il crapota quelques minutes, se détendant progressivement, un doux sourire étirant irrépressiblement ses lèvres en songeant à la folie qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

Et il entendait très distinctement dans sa tête les mots que lui auraient adressés certaines personnes qu'il avait connues et aimées si elles avaient su ce qu'il était sur le point de faire :

_« Harry, mon enfant, ce que tu veux faire est vraiment dangereux. Dangereux, inutile et immoral. Même si tu remontes le temps, tu ne pourras sans doute pas sauver Tom des ténèbres qui le rongent et en voulant retrouver et aimer Severus sous un autre nom durant une autre période tu risques de bouleverser des choses qui ne doivent en aucun cas l'être. Certaines personnes ne peuvent être sauvées, malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, et je suis malheureusement intimement convaincu que Tom Jedusor en fait partie. En entreprenant ces voyages dans le temps, il y a des chances que les choses que tu modifies, même modiquement, mènent à de véritables catastrophes et hécatombes. Abandonne ce projet tant qu'il en est encore temps. »_

Mais Harry aurait su qu'Albus avait tort pour une fois. Réellement tort.

Lui en était convaincu : Tom pouvait être sauvé.

Et, après tout, n'était-ce pas Dumbledore qui lui avait seriné à longueur d'années que la grande force, l'arme qu'il avait et que Voldemort ne possédait pas était l'Amour ? Que c'était grâce à cette arme qu'il allait triompher ?

Eh bien… c'est ce qu'il allait précisément faire. Gagner cette guerre grâce à l'amour : grâce à l'amour qu'il offrirait à un petit être solitaire, délaissé et blessé par la vie.  
>Grâce à l'amour qu'il apporterait à Tom Jedusor. Grâce à l'amour qu'il éprouverait – et le souvenir des grands yeux pâles ne lui laissait aucun doute, il aimerait sincèrement ce gosse – pour Tom.<p>

Tant pis si sa méthode et son utilisation de « l'arme Amour » n'auraient pas convenu à Albus.

_« Je sais que peu importe ce que je dirai ou ferai, tu ne changeras pas tes plans… et je désapprouve totalement ce que tu vas faire, à quel point je sais que c'est stupide, même toi tu dois bien en être conscient, mais… S'il te plaît Harry, s'il te plaît, quand tu seras là-bas, fais attention. Fais bien attention à toi. »_

Oui. Oui Hermione. Oui, il ferait attention. Il le lui aurait promis et l'aurait rassurée du mieux qu'il pouvait en voyant qu'elle luttait vaillamment contre ses larmes, serrant fortement l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

_« Remonter le temps est une chose à la fois terrible et extraordinaire. Au cours de ma vie, je l'ai moi-même désiré en de nombreuses occasions et je ne peux, en conséquence, absolument pas te juger. J'espère que tu réussiras et que ce que tu obtiendras au final sera conforme à ce que tu voulais vraiment. »_

Et Harry aurait entendu l'avertissement en filigrane mais aurait su que Remus ne le jugeait réellement pas, alors il aurait serré un instant le loup-garou dans ses bras et lui aurait murmuré que lui aussi l'espérait. Qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça.

Sirius se serait tendu, livide, aurait eu cette étincelle rageuse qui apparaissait parfois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était au bord de l'implosion et aurait serré les poings. Et il l'aurait regardé fixement pendant quelques instants avant de précipitamment sortir de la pièce.  
>Et Harry aurait au fond compris que s'il agissait ainsi c'était pour ne pas prendre le risque de le blesser en lui crachant sa véritable pensée par rapport à la situation.<p>

_« Tu dois tout de même être complètement accro à lui pour en arriver à une extrémité pareille ! J'espère que tu arriveras facilement à récupérer ton vindicatif maître de potions et que tu parviendras à faire de Voldemort un petit ange bien élevé. J'aimerais qu'on puisse un jour redevenir amis, prends soin de toi, tu me manqueras Harry. »_

Et Harry aurait sans doute un peu pleuré intérieurement, parce que Ron était son meilleur ami, son premier ami, son frère, parce qu'à lui aussi, il lui manquerait. Et qu'ils étaient tous deux bien conscients que même s'ils se côtoyaient par hasard à nouveau dans le futur, le passé si on voulait être véridique, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux.

_« C'est simplement de la stupidité ou de l'inconscience poussée aux limites de la crétinerie ? Tu crois être en train faire quoi Potter ? Utiliser une incantation inconnue trouvée dans un obscur grimoire que personne n'a jamais testée pour remonter le temps ? Rien que ça ! Tu risques ta vie pour une folie qui a de bonnes chances de ne pas se dérouler comme tu l'entends… rien ne te dit que tu pourras sauver Jedusor… rien ne te dit que nous pourrons nous aimer à nouveau dans une autre époque… rien ne te dit que tu seras capable d'aimer la personne que je serai devenue. Que moi je pourrai t'aimer. Ne risque pas bêtement ta vie dans une action aussi nébuleuse, pas pour quelqu'un comme lui… ne la risque pas bêtement pour moi. Tu n'es certain de rien. S'il te plaît, arrête ça, arrête-toi Harry. »_

Et Severus lui aurait certainement hurlé dessus hargneusement comme s'il était un gamin idiot et désobéissant pendant quelques minutes, puis en bon manipulateur aurait prononcé sur un ton grave les mots capables de raviver au mieux ses doutes, et enfin lui aurait murmuré « s'il te plaît » en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais Severus aurait commis une grave erreur stratégique…

« Ne risque pas bêtement ta vie pour lui… ne la risque pas bêtement pour moi. »

Il aurait sous-entendu que sa vie était plus importante que la sienne ou celle de Tom.

Et ça Harry n'aurait pu l'accepter, parce que Severus était – et serait toujours, il en était certain – la personne comptant le plus au monde à ses yeux et que, si son projet se réalisait – et il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se réaliserait – il était presque persuadé que Tom Jedusor occuperait au final dans son cœur une place d'importance.

Et aussi parce que Harry était intiment convaincu que si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Severus n'aurait pas longtemps hésité avant d'essayer de le sauver en retournant dans le passé.

Et la pensée le fit sourire encore un peu plus.  
>Harry s'arracha finalement à ses songeries, fixant son regard sur la cigarette qui finissait de se consumer, et se leva pour récupérer la potion d'apparence.<br>Ça y était enfin : c'était le moment.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avala la potion d'une traite et grimaça, se demandant vaguement pourquoi les potions avaient presque toujours invariablement – en particulier celles de Severus – des goûts aussi ignobles.  
>Il sentit son nez se modifier légèrement ainsi que certaines autres parties de son visage, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et put constater que ces derniers avaient poussé et que leur texture était légèrement différente de d'habitude et le déséquilibre soudain auquel il était en proie semblait lui indiquer qu'il avait grandi.<p>

Il sortit précipitamment du salon, montant vers l'étage, pénétrant dans leur chambre et s'approchant fébrilement de l'immense miroir de la vieille penderie, suppliant intérieurement Merlin, Godric, Salazar et les autres de ne pas avoir la tête de Goyle. Il savait bien que la potion n'était sensée apporter que des changements modiques mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bêtement anxieux.

Il étudia soigneusement son reflet et poussa un soupir d'intense soulagement. Pas mal. Selon ses propres critères il se trouvait assez regardable.

Les transformations qu'avaient subies son corps étaient en effet très mineures : ses cheveux étaient passés d'un noir d'encre à un châtain foncé et bien que toujours en bataille ils semblaient avoir gagné en douceur et tombaient maintenant sur le bas de sa nuque, il avait pris quelques bons centimètres – ce qui n'était pas un luxe vue la taille ridicule que lui avait laissée la nature en souvenir d'années de malnutrition chez les Dursley – et atteignait maintenant presque un mètre soixante-quinze, ses pommettes étaient un peu plus saillantes et son nez autrefois en trompette – il l'avait toujours détesté mais quand il en avait fait la remarque à Severus celui-ci l'avait raillé avant d'affirmer trouver ça plutôt mignon – était devenu légèrement plus long et fin avec une arête bien plus marquée.

Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'étalait toujours fièrement sur son front.

Il avait remarqué pendant son étude de sa personne que sa vision était assez trouble et pris d'un doute, il retira ses éternelles lunettes rondes et eut un léger rire. Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Même si les changements restaient très minimes, il était tout à fait persuadé que personne ne ferait aisément le lien entre lui et l'un des grands bruns binoclards et hirsutes de la famille Potter. Parfait.

Il réunit soigneusement tous les faux-papiers fournis par les connaissances de Mondingus et y intégra – lorsque c'était nécessaire – des photographies de lui sous son apparence actuelle avec un sort qui permettait de donner aux clichés le même aspect général que le reste du document.  
>Il réduit au maximum la penderie, le buffet du salon, la table basse, la table de la salle à manger, les chaises et certains des autres meubles – il avait toujours viscéralement haï les magasins de décoration et Severus, bien qu'ayant assez bon goût en la matière, était d'un anti-modernisme certain si ahurissant à propos du mobilier que leurs meubles ne détonneraient pas vraiment au début du 20ème – avant de les glisser délicatement dans l'une des poches de son long manteau.<p>

Après une petite hésitation et un faible sourire moqueur – il apprendrait de nouveau à Severus à aimer l'hideux tapis – il lança un sort de réduction à la carpette rouge duveteuse et l'ajouta aux éléments mobiliers miniaturisés et à la boîte d'allumettes qui contenait actuellement l'ensemble de sa fortune.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de cuir beige et sentit son cœur battre furieusement.

Oui. Cette fois : ça y était.

Tout était fin prêt.

Il avait l'argent, les papiers, le nouvel aspect, les meubles et l'incantation à réaliser.

Il avait tout. Tout ou presque.

Il lui manquait juste la détermination.

Était-ce réellement ce qu'il désirait ?

Est-ce qu'il obtiendrait vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait en remontant le temps ?

Est-ce qu'il ne ferait que provoquer un peu plus de morts et de souffrances en modifiant le passé ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour encore une fois tout remettre en question.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et trouva que le salon semblait étrangement vide avec ces quelques meubles en moins, il avisa une des rares photos où lui et Severus se tenaient enlacés posée sur la cheminée.

Il se leva et la prit délicatement, effaçant d'un geste de baguette la fine pellicule de poussière la recouvrant.  
>Il caressa doucement l'image de l'homme trop maigre, aux traits durs et aux longs cheveux bruns.<p>

Non, il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre.

Le Severus du cliché tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta d'un de ses longs regards méditatifs et perçants, avant d'esquisser pour lui l'un de ses rares demi-sourires tendres, resserrant son étreinte sur le Harry Potter radieux qu'il tenait entre ses bras.  
>Harry sentit un peu d'eau mouiller ses joues et prit conscience qu'il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes.<p>

Et il se surprit à sourire : cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas des larmes de deuil, elles saluaient simplement un nouveau départ.

Alors Harry n'hésita plus, il appela à lui le vieux manuscrit et l'ouvrit avec un respect presque religieux sur la page où était notifiée la formule.

Et il essaya de ne pas penser à quel point il serait fini et détruit s'il s'agissait juste d'une farce idiote. Il essaya de ne vraiment pas y penser. Et se concentra fermement sur une seule chose : l'année 1929. Cette année-là Tom aurait trois ans – assez tard pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas d'emblée de l'adoption du descendant de Salazar et assez tôt pour que ce passage à l'orphelinat n'ait pas marqué trop profondément l'enfant – et c'était en cette année-là qu'il voulait atterrir.

Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, ne pensant à rien d'autre que la date en question, et prononça distinctement les quelques mots dont était composée la formule, tentant d'y instiller toute sa puissance magique :

_Mi permoves axis tempus e_

Il y eut un moment de flottement et Harry sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge tandis qu'il se laissait tomber au sol.

Et merde.

Juste une farce.

Il avait été tellement con d'y croire.

Tellement con.

Voyager dans le temps…

Merde, comment avait-il pu être stupide au point d'y croire ?

Alors qu'il sentait des larmes amères brûler ses yeux, il eut brusquement la sensation d'être happé à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque tourbillon, un froid glacial tétanisant chacun de ses muscles et sa tête étant transpercée de part en part par une douleur aiguë.

Le tourbillon sembla soudainement ralentir et il essaya de se raccrocher désespérément à quelque chose, ayant l'impression de sombrer.

Sa tête heurta violemment une surface dure et il ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sombrer.

Englouti par les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>_ Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par ce seconde chapitre, la suite paraîtra le 18 Novembre :D_


	3. Faire ce qu'il faut

**Disclaimer:**les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent dans leur immense majorité à Mrs Rowling.

** Correctrice:** toujours la magnifique MarySouris ^^

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous convaincra...bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Trois semaines venaient de s'écouler et Harry trépignait maintenant d'impatience, partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse qui l'envahissaient peu à peu.<p>

Aujourd'hui il comptait aller à l'orphelinat. Et en retirer Tom.

Enfin.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Déjà qu'il l'avait – d'une certaine manière – fait patienter plus de deux ans et demi.

Deux ans et demi. Presque trois : une éternité pour un gosse de cet âge.

Oui, vraiment, l'enfant n'avait que bien trop attendu. Bien trop attendu qu'on le tire de là.

Son enfant, ajouta-t-il intérieurement... et rien qu'accoler les termes à cette personne était à la fois étrange et terrifiant.

Et il se mit à songer à nouveau à son arrivée assez chaotique dans cette époque.

_Flash-back :_

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal._

_Il était étendu de tout son long contre une surface dure et froide et avait l'horrible impression que son crâne allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il passa anxieusement une main dans ses cheveux et nota que ceux-ci étaient légèrement humides et collants à l'arrière de sa tête, il retira sa main et put voir qu'elle était maintenant tachée de sang en plusieurs endroits._

_Il retint un faible sifflement de douleur._

_Et merde._

_Il tenta peu brillamment de se relever et sentit un frisson glacial traverser brutalement tout son corps tandis qu'une violente vague de nausée montait irrépressiblement en lui. Il s'écroula de nouveau, vomissant ses tripes sur un sol terne, constitué de dalles grisâtres._

_Un carrelage gris. Pas un parquet aux lattes claires._

_Il n'était plus chez eux : c'était une certitude._  
><em>Son cœur s'était d'emblée mis à battre la chamade. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait réussi ? Qu'il avait remonté le temps ?<em>

_Il ne devait pas stupidement s'emballer sans preuves : qu'il ne se trouve actuellement pas dans leur salon ne prouvait rien. Absolument rien._

_L'incantation inconnue qu'il avait réalisée pouvait très bien avoir agi tel un transplanage et l'avoir amené à un autre lieu de sa propre époque… il devait vérifier que ce n'était pas simplement ça, avant de se réjouir. Ne pas y croire une deuxième fois pour mieux s'effondrer en prenant conscience de la réalité._

_Il se releva lentement et parvint cette fois à rester sur pied, regardant autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise._

_En vérité, il avait bel et bien l'impression d'être chez eux. Cette pièce, dans son agencement tout du moins, ressemblait à un point inimaginable à leur salon. Seul l'ameublement était différent, paraissant plus ancien – encore plus ancien que celui mis en place par Severus – et moins cossu._

_Oh._

_Là, par contre, ça ressemblait foutrement à une preuve._  
><em>Est-ce maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau se permettre d'y croire ? Est-ce maintenant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, sans regrets, à sauter au plafond ou rire de façon hystérique en jubilant ?<em>

_Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Soulagement qui s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'il entendit soudainement quelque chose pouvant fortement s'apparenter à des chuchotements inquiets et énervés retentir dans la pièce adjacente._  
><em>Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.<em>

_Par Merlin… comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?_

_Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui, avisa le vieux grimoire responsable de toute cette folie, l'attrapa ainsi que sa baguette qu'il avait laissée tomber de ses mains dans le tumulte du voyage, et lança rapidement un sortilège de désillusion._

_Juste à temps._

_À peine le sort entra-t-il en action que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme aux sourcils froncés qui tenait un long couteau de boucher à demi brandi dans son poing, suivi d'une femme habillée d'une robe de chambre blanchâtre qui arborait une expression anxieuse, serrant compulsivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre._

_- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il n'y a que nous dans cette demeure, affirma l'homme d'un ton agacé, dissimulant cependant mal une pointe de soulagement._

_- Ah oui ? Il n'y a rien ? demanda la femme qui venait d'apercevoir – contrairement à son mari – la flaque de vomi et les tâches de sangs qu'avait créées l'arrivée tapageuse de Harry, et qui semblait à la fois furieuse contre son époux et mortellement inquiète, pointant l'objet du crime d'un doigt vacillant._

_La surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'homme, qui parut soudain très agité et resserra brutalement sa prise sur le manche du hachoir._

_- C'est sans doute l'œuvre d'un vagabond ivre, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore là, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée._  
><em>Il eut un instant d'hésitation.<em>

_- Seulement… je ne comprends pas comment il aurait pu arriver ici, ni comment il aurait pu en ressortir, ajouta-t-il en fronçant de nouveau profondément les sourcils._

_- C'est impossible Guillaume, il n'a tout de même pas pu s'envoler comme par magie, murmura-t-elle visiblement effrayée, se rapprochant un peu de son mari, s'accrochant à l'une des manches de sa chemise. Et s'il était toujours à l'intérieur de la maison ?_

_Ah. Des Moldus. Oui, bien sûr, un long couteau : pas une baguette._

_Harry se sentit légèrement plus serein. Les habitants de cette maison ne pourraient pas lancer de charme pouvant annihiler son illusion._

_…_

_Par contre, le Ministère risquait sans doute de s'intéresser fortement aux récentes activités magiques se produisant dans cette paisible bâtisse moldue._

_Et merde, il était réellement un abruti._

_Il fallait qu'il se tire de ce guêpier au plus vite._

_Il contourna soigneusement la mare de souillures et le couple se disputant allègrement sur l'utilité de fouiller ou non toutes les pièces du logis, tentant de produire le moins de bruit possible et remerciant mentalement les habitants de la maison pour leur échange peu discret, et passa avec soulagement la porte du salon, se hâtant une fois arrivé dans le hall d'ouvrir le plus délicatement qu'il lui était faisable la lourde porte de bois ébène, lançant son Alohomora dans un faible murmure._

_Il sortit de leur maison – leur maison à lui et Severus – et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces après avoir jeté à la va-vite un Silencio et regardé une dernière fois leur foyer._

_Enfin._

_Ça y était._

_Il courut un long moment sur les routes d'asphalte brun, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa respiration devint trop laborieuse et saccadée, s'écroulant à terre, hors d'haleine, appuyé contre un muret de briques claires._

_Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de regagner un peu son souffle, il se fustigeait intérieurement dans le même temps pour son idiotie._

_C'était pourtant parfaitement logique que le sortilège l'ait transporté vers le passé à l'endroit où il l'avait lancé. Si seulement il y avait un peu plus sérieusement réfléchi, il aurait sans doute pris conscience que réaliser l'incantation chez eux – dans leur salon – n'était absolument pas une brillante idée et que ça risquait de ne faire que compliquer un peu plus la déjà dangereuse épopée._

_Une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne lui rappela sa blessure et – après avoir soigneusement lancé un charme rendant ses interventions magiques en zone moldue indétectables par le Ministère – il la soigna rapidement._

_Il remarqua brusquement une vieille coupure de journal froissée à quelques pas de lui, se pencha et la ramassa, souhaitant trouver la date précise de son arrivée._

_8 avril 1931._

_…_

_Et merde._

Harry avait passé cette nuit-là assis sur le macadam, adossé au fronton de pierres, à réfléchir au problème de précision de son trajet et à la douleur occasionnée par celui-ci.

Lors du prochain voyage il serait accompagné par Tom : il y avait de bonnes chances qu'avoir un passager avec lui influe encore un peu plus négativement sur la précision de date de la période dans laquelle il se rendrait et il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre envie de se retrouver à l'époque d'un Severus Snape approchant l'âge de la retraite – celui-ci s'était déjà bien assez plaint de leur « considérable différence d'âge » sans qu'il n'en rajoute – ou, au contraire, à peine sorti du berceau. De plus, si le second trajet était, comme l'affirmait l'auteur du manuscrit, « bien plus éprouvant », il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se permettre de faire endurer une telle douleur à un gosse qui n'aurait tout au plus que sept ou huit ans.

Non vraiment pas.

Harry avait retourné les deux problèmes dans tous les sens pendant la nuit entière et n'avait pas réussi à leur apporter de solutions. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'il trouve. Oui, il devrait trouver.

Dès le lendemain il avait écumé Londres à la recherche d'une demeure spacieuse, confortable et cossue – sans pour autant être tape-à-l'œil – pour lui et Tom.

Il avait des moyens financiers quasiment illimités pour acheter la maison, la « fortune » que contenait sa boîte d'allumettes était en réalité plus que conséquente : l'argent que lui avait laissé ses parents, l'héritage reçu à la mort de Sirius, certains biens et fonds que lui avait légués Dumbledore, quelques livres anciens offerts par Remus et – bien sûr – tout ce que celle de Severus – la mort de Severus – lui avait « rapporté ».

Laissé, reçu, légué, offert...

De beaux euphémismes.

Rapporter. C'est ça le vrai terme.

Au final, les morts rapportent. Rapportent de l'argent aux vivants.

Cet état de fait avait toujours rendu Harry profondément malade. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait si longtemps hésité à dépenser vraiment l'héritage de ses parents, qu'il s'était refusé à toucher à celui de Sirius, que celui d'Albus était presque encore intact, que consulter les ouvrages de Remus lui donnait toujours l'espace d'un instant un étrange pincement au cœur et que – ne serait-ce qu'envisager – l'idée d'effleurer l'argent que lui avait laissé Severus le rendait nauséeux.

Utiliser tout ce fric pour essayer d'offrir une nouvelle vie à Tom et sauver leurs existences futures lui donnait une certaine impression de satisfaction et lui permettait de ne pas trop se sentir mal par rapport à l'emploi de l'argent.

Il était tombé vers la fin de cette journée sur une petite maison – il n'avait jamais apprécié les immenses manoirs et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre beaucoup pour une demeure qu'il ne conserverait au grand maximum pas plus de trois ans – bien assez grande pour eux deux, plutôt cossue et d'où se dégageait une atmosphère à la fois douce et chaleureuse.

Elle était parfaite : d'apparence confortable, sans mitoyenneté, pas située en plein centre-ville, localisée dans un des coins les plus tranquilles de la capitale, juste à la limite des mondes moldu et sorcier.

Oui, vraiment parfaite.

Harry avait de justesse réussi à l'acquérir avant la nuit – ce qui lui avait au moins évité de passer une seconde nuit dans le froid, à la belle étoile – et s'était improvisé un lit en transformant presque brillamment – Minerva aurait été fière de son travail – quelques morceaux de bois trouvés sur un vieux chantier non loin de là.

Il avait consacré le jour suivant à meubler la maison, y installant rapidement et avec un léger sourire leur ancien mobilier, avant de se résoudre de mauvaise grâce à aller acheter ceux manquant. Il était plus ou moins satisfait du résultat, les « nouveaux » ne détonant pas vraiment et s'associant bien à ceux choisis par Severus.

Les semaines suivantes il les avait passées, dans un premier temps à se constituer une garde-robe adaptée à l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait – ses baskets et son t-shirt, dont il avait pourtant tenté de modifier les aspects au maximum, avaient fait hausser les sourcils des passants durant tout le long des deux journées pendant lesquelles il avait recherché une maison et du mobilier – et à trouver un magasin d'alimentation bien fourni proche de chez lui, des ustensiles de cuisine et d'autres objets du même genre, puis, dans un second et infiniment plus long temps, à réaliser toutes les démarches nécessaires pour rendre son existence à cette période en Grande-Bretagne effective.

Une véritable galère : Harry était maintenant convaincu qu'il haïssait bien plus passionnément les administrations que les magasins de meubles.

Tous ces détails à régler lui avaient pris près de trois semaines et on était à présent le 30 avril – il s'était avéré que le journal abîmé ne datait que de la veille – 1931.

Oui, il était réellement plus que temps d'aller chercher Tom à l'orphelinat.

Il jeta nerveusement, pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois de la journée, un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule du salon : 14h47.

Presque quinze heures.

Oui, il était plus que temps.

Il se coiffa à la va-vite – quelques légers épis se formant malgré lui – et enfila l'un de ses costumes moldus les plus sobres et onéreux – si Mrs Cole avait, comme il le présumait, un caractère semblable à celui des Dursley, elle serait sans doute bien plus disposée et rapide pour accéder à sa requête s'il paraissait à la fois « normal » et très fortuné – avant de s'engouffrer en frissonnant dans le froid de la rue.

Cette fin de mois d'avril, comme à l'accoutumée dans la capitale anglaise, était assez fraîche : il aurait pu appeler un taxi – il avait été un peu surpris de voir que ce moyen de locomotion était déjà en train de devenir courant dans les milieux britanniques les plus aisés – ou transplaner directement devant l'institut, mais il avait préféré marcher.

L'orphelinat était à un peu moins d'une heure de route à pied et marcher lui permettrait de réfléchir.  
>Harry resserra légèrement les pans du long manteau gris presque noir provenant de son temps, qu'il avait conservé et qui allait curieusement bien avec son costume d'époque, se mettant en route d'un pas rapide.<p>

La période dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui paraissait pas foncièrement malheureuse mais on pouvait déjà clairement voir les stigmates de la crise de vingt-neuf sur les couches les plus démunies de la population et il y avait déjà ce non-dit terrible qui faisait trembler les plus clairvoyants. Ce terrible non-dit qui planait au-dessus de toutes les têtes : le même non-dit qui avait plané au-dessus de celle de Harry il y avait quelques années dans un autre temps.

Cette guerre dont personne ne voulait parler mais que tous pouvaient sentir insidieusement se rapprocher, menaçante avec son ombre sanglante et sa folie meurtrière.

Oui, ce climat. Cette atmosphère de guerre latente.

Tout ça rappelait à Harry l'époque qu'il venait de quitter et l'état dans lequel l'avait mise la guerre. Leur guerre.

La situation avant qu'il n'entreprenne sa folle épopée n'était guère brillante, elle était en vérité au plus mal : les principaux leaders de leur camp étaient morts un à un, le Ministère dans son entièreté était à la solde de Voldemort, l'extrémisme montait de plus en plus, toutes les administrations les plus importantes étaient tombées aux mains des Mangemorts et les résistants perdaient espoir, de moins en moins nombreux et contraints de se terrer.

Et c'était pour sauver le responsable de toute cette merde qu'il se démenait actuellement.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

À son époque, les Moldus étaient longuement torturés avant d'être exterminés, les nés-Moldus étaient humiliés et traités comme des moins-que-rien lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas simplement tués par des fanatiques du Lord, les champs de batailles étaient de véritables charniers où périssaient tour à tour les derniers membres vivants de l'Ordre et les résistants, combat après combat...

Et c'était pour sauver le responsable de tous ces massacres qu'il se dirigeait actuellement vers un putain d'orphelinat.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?<p>

Tellement de morts. Tellement de personnes ayant souffert.  
>À cause de lui. Lui. Tom Jedusor.<p>

Harry avait cru avant d'exécuter le sortilège qui l'avait amené à cette époque ne plus avoir aucune hésitation à propos de ses choix. De ce choix.

Il se plantait. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de l'orphelinat amplifiait un peu plus ce doute qu'il avait pensé évanoui. Chaque pas faisait résonner un peu plus fort dans son crâne cette question.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il était maintenant face à une lourde grille de fer.  
>Une grille de prison. La grille de l'orphelinat.<p>

Face à une grille et aux souvenirs de toutes ces batailles, de tous ces morts, de toute cette haine, de toute cette peine, de toute cette souffrance qui le hantaient chaque nuit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Mais il était, encore une fois, beaucoup trop tard.  
>Beaucoup trop tard pour continuer à douter. Beaucoup trop tard pour envisager de reculer.<p>

Oui, il était vraiment beaucoup trop tard.

Il avait fait son choix, il se devait de l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Il était bien trop tard pour vouloir être lâche.  
>Il devait juste avancer. Avancer et ne surtout pas se retourner.<p>

Il allongea le bras et poussa d'un geste presque mécanique la lourde clôture de métal.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un long grincement strident. Et Harry se souvint brutalement une nouvelle fois – une énième fois – de la scène de la Pensine.

Non. Il ne reculerait pas. Ne se retournerait pas, ne se détournerait pas.

Il avança, franchit la grille et pénétra dans la cour de l'orphelinat, se dirigeant d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré vers la loge du gardien des lieux.

Il frappa deux coups brefs et polis à la porte de l'accueil et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme trapu à l'allure faussement avenante. Johnson.

Harry se rappelait parfaitement du nom de ce type, ressemblant d'une certaine façon à Pettigrow, qui avait eu un regard tellement mauvais à l'entente du nom de Tom.

L'homme devait avoir été blessé il y a peu : il était lourdement appuyé sur une canne de bois.

Lorsqu'il eut détaillé un instant ses vêtements, son sourire devint – si possible – un peu plus mielleux.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? l'interrogation était tellement pleine d'obséquiosité qu'elle donna envie à Harry d'exploser de rire.

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la gérante de cet établissement au sujet d'une adoption… et d'une éventuelle donation, affirma Harry en souriant légèrement à l'homme d'un air courtois.

Il s'en voulait assez de se comporter comme une version un peu plus agréable de l'aristocratique Lucius Malfoy, mais n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Il voulait ressortir de cet orphelinat accompagné de Tom, aujourd'hui.  
>Et pour cela, il lui semblait vaguement que c'était cette attitude qu'il devait adopter.<p>

- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, je vais de suite vous conduire auprès de Madame la directrice, répondit Johnson d'un ton empressé et lui ouvrant directement la voie, le conduisant d'un pas claudiquant mais vif vers l'antre directorial, se retournant fréquemment pour lui jeter de brefs coups d'œil.

Vu le regard admiratif et envieux que posait l'homme sur la montre à gousset en argent pendant négligemment de son costume noir et la rapidité à laquelle il avait accédé à sa requête, son impression paraissait vouloir se confirmer.

Johnson s'arrêta, comme dans la Pensine, face à une imposante porte couleur ébène et y frappa trois coups secs et rapides.

La même voix aiguë et désagréable qui avait résonné lors de la visite de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Mrs Cole n'ayant pas encore atteint la soixantaine. Johnson annonça les motifs de sa visite avec un discret sourire de connivence en direction de la femme à l'air habituellement pincé, qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de se tourner vers lui avec une expression doucereuse et un affreux faux sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

- Bonjour, cher monsieur, si j'ai bien saisi les propos de notre gardien vous désirez vous entretenir avec moi…

- C'est exact Madame, dit-il en saisissant l'une des mains sèches et déjà assez ridées de la femme et exécutant un rapide baise-main, si vous le permettez je souhaiterais que vous me consacriez un peu de votre temps.

Cole gloussa un peu face à son geste, adressant un regard appréciateur à ses atours.

- De quoi s'agit-il Monsieur ?

- Eh bien… je voudrais adopter un de vos pensionnaires et désirerais que cela se fasse aussi vite que possible. D'autre part, les temps futurs s'annonçant assez rudes, et ayant eu d'excellents échos au sujet de votre établissement, je souhaiterais réaliser une… donation assez conséquente en sa faveur.

Harry se maudissait intérieurement pour le manque de finesse de sa proposition mais Cole ne semblait nullement gênée de la formulation à peine voilée de ce pot-de-vin, une étincelle d'avidité s'étant brusquement allumée dans ses yeux.

- Hm, aussi vite que possible ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle avec son ignoble faux sourire plaqué sur son visage maigre.

- Aujourd'hui.

- Je vois, je vois. Les temps s'annoncent effectivement très durs… à combien s'élèverait cette donation ?

Bien. Mrs Cole non plus ne faisait pas dans la subtilité.

Harry se pencha, lui tendit un chèque qu'il avait préalablement rempli et déposa sur son bureau une belle liasse de billets moldus, lui précisant que c'était une petite donation à titre plus personnel pour son efficacité dans la gérance de l'institut.

La femme écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux face à la somme notifiée sur le chèque et s'empara fébrilement de la liasse, la glissant dans le tiroir de son bureau avec empressement.

- Bien. Très bien. C'est une très généreuse donation Mr Slatter, notre établissement vous en est infiniment reconnaissant. De quel âge et quel sexe désirez-vous que soit l'enfant ?

Et Harry insulta intérieurement Cole de tous les noms. En des circonstances différentes, il lui aurait hurlé que c'était bien beau de vouloir paraître aussi propre sur soi si c'était pour fourguer des gamins comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires marchandises à des inconnus plus que douteux en échange d'un peu de fric.

- Je ne sais pas quelle est la procédure habituelle, mais j'aimerais voir tous les enfants de cet orphelinat ayant entre quatre et six ans pour faire mon choix. Pour le sexe je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidé, mais je songe fortement à adopter un garçon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ça ne détone pas tellement de la procédure courante. En principe les parents remplissent des papiers en début de semaine et font leur choix parmi les enfants le vendredi suivant et nous ne sommes que mardi… mais pour vous, il n'y aura aucun mal à faire une exception, ajouta-t-elle avec son crispant sourire mielleux et forcé.

Elle l'invita à sortir du bureau et l'amena dans une grande pièce aux murs blanc cassé, où elle lui demanda de bien vouloir patienter un peu.

Harry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils recouverts de toile bleue et pensa nerveusement qu'il allait rencontrer Tom dans quelques minutes. Son fils.

La pensée même était étrange.

Merlin, si ses faux-papiers lui octroyaient vingt-six ans, il venait en réalité à peine d'atteindre les vingt-trois et ne se sentait encore que très moyennement prêt à endosser le rôle de père dans les prochaines minutes.

Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration en entendant des pas se rapprocher bruyamment.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Mrs Cole, Johnson et un homme à l'allure sévère apparurent, suivis d'une bonne vingtaine d'enfants.

Il repéra rapidement Tom mais évita de porter directement son attention sur lui, faisant mine de s'intéresser à quelques autres enfants, leur adressant quelques mots, leur demandant ce qui les intéressait et prêtant une oreille plus que distraite aux conseils que lui prodiguait parfois Cole.

Enfin, il tourna son regard vers lui.

Il se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, comme s'il ne pensait pas réellement que quelqu'un puisse vouloir l'adopter.

Harry se demandait d'ailleurs assez pourquoi il était encore ici : Tom était vraiment un bel enfant, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns, son teint pâle et ses magnifiques yeux bleus délavés, il n'avait pas le profil d'un enfant qui reste dans un orphelinat pendant des années.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et fut arrêté par Johnson qui lui fit part de la dangerosité de l'enfant, de son côté bagarreur et des bizarreries qu'il provoquait. Après un bref moment d'hésitation Cole le mit elle aussi en garde contre Tom. Son désir de ne pas voir « l'horrible petit garçon » être adopté surpassant apparemment celui de s'en débarrasser. Le regard las que posa un instant Tom sur eux lui indiqua que la scène était habituelle.

Ah oui. C'était pour ça.

Harry les ignora et arriva au niveau de Tom, avisant le livre que celui-ci tenait dans l'une de ses mains.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Et Tom eut l'air vraiment surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- Peter Pan, répondit Tom d'une voix douce et fluette.

Peter Pan. Drôlement compliqué pour qu'un gosse de cinq ans et des poussières le lise seul.

- Tu aimes ce livre ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Quel est ton livre préféré pour l'instant ?

Et Harry posa quelques autres questions dont les réponses le surprirent parfois un peu.

Puis, il se lança, énonçant enfin la seule qu'il désirait vraiment poser, la seule qui importait réellement pour l'instant, prenant une des mains fines et pâles de l'enfant dans l'une des siennes.

- Tom, je... j'aimerais beaucoup que tu deviennes mon fils, est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

Et les yeux clairs de Tom furent envahis par une telle incrédulité…

Et une telle espérance aussi, que Harry sut qu'il ne douterait plus.

Plus jamais.

Il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>_ je décide de mettre en place une idée de forêt interdite que je trouvais sympa avec quelques conseils lecture pour agrémenter la fin des chapitres :p  
><em>

**En toute Simplicité de Mounette :**« Presque six ans avait passé depuis son retour de Russie. Six ans qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs le submerger. Six ans qu'il les avait presque oubliés pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas tant souffrir. Six ans qu'il avait presque réussi à se persuader qu'en 1980 il n'avait jamais passé six mois à Kazan. Six ans pendant lesquels il avait oublié. Et son monde de carton pate venait de s'écrouler. En quelques minutes. En quelques minutes il s'était retrouvé pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Parce que ce matin, alors qu'il petit déjeunait, un hibou lui avait apporté cette lettre. Une lettre de Milo. »

Qu'ils soient crées par JKR ou elle, l'auteur soigne particulièrement les portraits de ses personnages, leurs sentiments comme diverses évolutions. Cette étrange fanfic frôle la perfection à tous les niveaux avec une mention spéciale pour les descriptions et l'ambiance qui en découle, qu'on se trouve en 1987 dans la sordide cabane de Kazan où est enfermé Ioann ou dans une rue bondée de Londres dans les années 70, on s'y croit parfaitement...

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours, la suite paraîtra le 15 Décembre :D_


	4. Commencer l'Histoire

**Disclaimer:** _les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent dans leur immense majorité à Mrs Rowling._

**Correctrice:** _MarySouris qui continue à fournir un travail impeccable pour cette histoire :)_

**Note de l'auteur** : _je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'énorme retard de parution de ce chapitre et espère que vous continuerez malgré tout à suivre cette histoire._

* * *

><p>Une bonne demi-heure auparavant, Harry avait fait part de sa décision d'adopter Tom à Cole et celle-ci avait faiblement essayé de l'en dissuader, lui disant une dernière fois à quel point l'enfant était fou et dangereux, avant de lâcher prise et lui tendre avec un sourire hypocrite tous les formulaires nécessaires à l'adoption : de son point de vue le « client » était roi. S'il voulait absolument se coltiner le monstre c'était son problème ; elle, elle l'avait mis en garde, elle pouvait en conséquence avoir la conscience tranquille et était par un fabuleux coup de chance débarrassée du gamin anormal par cet homme fortuné. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que des bénéfices pour elle dans cette histoire.<p>

Harry finissait de remplir la pile faramineuse de documents tout en pestant intérieurement. Il haïssait vraiment –oh oui, vraiment- la paperasse administrative.

Tom était assis sur le siège à côté de lui et semblait quasiment statufié, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa réponse. Comme si le moindre bruit ou son de sa part risquait de faire revenir Harry sur sa décision.

_Flash-back :_

_Tom était seul dans la minuscule chambre aux murs blancs passablement jaunis. Tranquillement assis sur son lit, il déchiffrait patiemment les petites lettres d'imprimerie, fronçant les sourcils et grognant parfois un peu de frustration lorsque le sens des mots lui échappait. Tom n'avait commencé l'apprentissage de la lecture qu'il y a peu, mais était déjà totalement fasciné par elle. Tombant en adoration devant chaque livre qu'il arrivait à se procurer._

_La directrice et les surveillants en avisant sa nouvelle passion avaient essayé de l'en priver, lui confisquant son Livre de la Jungle –son tout premier roman- et lui déclarant méchamment que le bouquin en question était réservé aux pensionnaires les plus âgés et qu'ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à ce qu'un petit ingrat idiot et violent l'abîme en faisant semblant de lire._

_Tom, lorsqu'ils lui avaient arraché le livre, s'était senti vraiment triste. Il n'avait d'abord pas réellement compris pourquoi : il n'avait jamais désiré grand-chose, pourquoi est-ce que récupérer ce roman lui importait à ce point ?_

_Puis il avait réfléchi et s'était souvenu de la curieuse impression de chaleur et de surprise qui l'avait envahi quand il avait réalisé que tous ces mots mis bout à bout signifiaient quelque chose. Que tous ces mots formaient de précieuses images. Des images murmurant de jolies histoires pour lui._

_En arrivant à décrypter cet amas de curieux signes Tom s'était, sans doute pour la toute première fois de sa vie, senti libre._

_Il n'était plus Tom, l'horrible orphelin étrange dont personne ne voulait, enfermé dans cette immense prison grisâtre ; il était Mowgli, Raksha, Bagheera, Père Loup, et Baloo, veillant furieusement sur lui et l'aimant comme s'il était l'un de leurs petits, la nature et sa flore luxuriante s'étendant autour de lui à perte de vue._

_Alors que Tom songeait tristement qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Mowgli et ses amis animaux, le livre était brutalement apparu à ses cotés._

_Par la suite, peu importait le nombre de fois où les adultes de l'institut lui reprenaient le roman et le punissaient, celui-ci finissait toujours par lui revenir. Au bout de plus de deux semaines, cette situation agaça assez –et effraya également- le personnel de l'établissement pour qu'il abandonne la partie et laisse le satané gosse conserver le manuscrit._

_Depuis, Tom trouvait l'atmosphère de l'orphelinat bien moins oppressante._

_Certes, les autres enfants continuaient de le traiter de monstre -Monstre : la majorité des adultes le considéraient aussi comme tel et le lui signifiaient sans équivoque- et de lui faire du mal dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, mais à présent, lorsque c'était trop dur, il pouvait fuir dans ces merveilleux univers de papier._

_Tom avait quelques jours auparavant débuté Peter Pan. C'était son troisième livre et il était compliqué à lire : bien plus que le Livre de la Jungle. Il avançait lentement, bloquant sur certains mots et ne comprenant parfois pas le sens des phrases dans lesquelles ils étaient employés… cependant il trouvait l'ouvrage captivant et émouvant : il avait quelques fois eu envie de rire ou pleurer à la lecture de certains passages._

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et l'enfant ne put contrôler un tremblement de terreur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte de cette manière._

_Un surveillant à la mine revêche lui ordonna de se dépêcher de se lever, il était déjà entouré d'un peu moins d'une dizaine d'enfants. Ceux-ci s'agitaient et piaffaient d'impatience. Il n'y avait que peu d'évènements à même de briser la routine à l'orphelinat, ils en profitaient donc allègrement._

_Ils se mirent tous en route vers la « Salle des départs » et furent rejoints en chemin par Johnson, Mrs Cole et deux autres groupes d'enfants paraissant dans leur ensemble également pour le moins excités et dissipés.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tom ne pouvait se sortir cette question de l'esprit.<em>

_Cole venait d'expliquer froidement aux enfants qui –comme lui- n'avaient pas encore eu vent de la situation, qu'un homme très respectable, faisant profiter les orphelins de sa générosité, avait décidé d'adopter l'un d'entre eux et qu'une attitude irréprochable de leur part était donc de rigueur._

_Une adoption ?_

_L'homme en question devait vraiment être important pour que l'intraitable directrice ait fait une exception concernant le jour des adoptions._

_L'excitation des gamins monta encore d'un cran. La perspective d'une adoption était toujours instigatrice de joie et d'espoir pour les orphelins._

_Tom, lui, eut simplement envie de s'enfuir et d'aller se cacher sous ses draps en compagnie de Peter Pan, du capitaine Crochet et de la fée Clochette. L'impression qu'une chape de plomb était tombée sur lui et qu'une main invisible étreignait douloureusement son cœur était –comme à chaque fois- apparue dès que le mot adoption avait été prononcé._

_Les journées d'adoption étaient devenues le cauchemar quotidien de l'enfant._

_Il savait bien qu'aucun parent ne le choisirait : qui serait assez fou pour vouloir de lui ?_

_Lorsque, par erreur, un parent s'intéressait à lui, Johnson, Cole ou l'un des autres surveillants étaient toujours là pour le dissuader de s'approcher plus de lui. Lui expliquant à quel point il était dangereux et lui parlant de toutes les bizarreries qu'il provoquait. Lui dévoilant à quel point il était étrange et dangereux.  
>Oui. C'était un cauchemar pour Tom.<em>

_Il serrait les dents en progressant dans le dédale des couloirs : un jour, il le leur ferait payer. À Johnson, à Cole et à tous les autres._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans la « Salle des départs »._

_Salle des départs, Tom détestait profondément ce nom : il n'était que bien trop conscient qu'il n'y aurait jamais de départ envisageable pour lui._

_Mrs Cole échangea quelques mots avec l'homme qui venait de se relever d'un des fauteuils de toile bleue._

_L'homme était de taille moyenne, assez mince et habillé d'un beau costume noir. Il leur adressa un léger sourire maladroit, avant de s'approcher de Carl, un petit garçon de cinq ans, et lui poser deux ou trois questions.  
>Tom observa la scène en serrant machinalement les poings sur son livre, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres et priant intérieurement pour que l'homme fasse rapidement son choix et disparaisse.<em>

_Une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée lorsque Tom sentit le regard de l'homme se poser brutalement sur lui._

_Un étrange maelström d'émotions envahit le regard trop vert tandis que leurs yeux se croisaient et les battements du cœur de Tom s'accélérèrent un peu quant il vit que l'homme commençait à marcher vers lui._

_À peine quelques pas plus tard, il fut intercepté par Johnson et Cole._

_Tom crispa de nouveau ses mains sur le roman et lutta pour que la déception ne se lise pas clairement sur son visage.  
>Il avait été tellement stupide. Ça faisait pourtant quelques mois qu'il avait cessé d'y croire bêtement. Qu'il avait cessé de toujours stupidement espérer.<em>

_Mais là, quelque chose lui avait semblé différent… peut-être l'ensemble de sentiments indéfinissables qui était apparu dans les yeux de l'homme. Peut-être._

_Au fond, peu importait ce qui lui avait semblé différent : l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que l'homme allait le sauver, le tirer de cet endroit…_

_Il avait cru que quelqu'un allait l'emmener loin de l'orphelinat. Il y avait cru une fois de trop._

_Et maintenant il se sentait juste fatigué. Douloureusement fatigué._

_Que l'homme fixe à nouveau son regard sur lui d'un air méfiant et écœuré avant de se détourner vers un autre enfant avec lequel il partirait d'ici. Vite._

_Cette scène il l'avait vue se dérouler un peu plus d'une dizaine de fois, il était capable de la supporter une de plus._

_Il ne pouvait même pas vraiment reprocher ça à la directrice et aux autres : il était réellement un monstre._

_Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Tout ce qui se passait d'étrange autour de lui. Le mal qu'il pouvait faire aux autres à cause de ça, de ses… pouvoirs._

_Et peu importait à quel point il trouvait ça injuste. Peu importait à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Peu importait à quel point ça le mettait en colère aussi…_

_Peu importait._

_Il ne pouvait pas réellement leur reprocher de prévenir l'homme. De lui dire qu'il était un monstre. Après tout, c'était sans doute la vérité._

_Il voulait simplement que l'homme fasse vite, lui jette rapidement le regard suspicieux et dégoûté et se détourne.  
>Oui. Qu'il fasse vite.<em>

_Mais l'homme ne fit rien de ce à quoi l'enfant s'attendait : il se contenta d'adresser un léger haussement d'épaules à Cole et Johnson avant de faire quelques autres pas dans sa direction._

_Tom ne comprenait pas._

_L'homme continua d'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés._

_Tom ne comprenait réellement pas._

_- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

_L'homme le regardait toujours un peu étrangement mais arborait un sourire encourageant.  
>Tom comprenait encore moins : Johnson et Cole l'avaient pourtant déjà alerté sur ce qu'il était… pourquoi l'homme lui parlait-il aussi gentiment ?<em>

_- Pet'er Pan._

_Et maintenant l'homme allait certainement le prendre pour un petit idiot faisant semblant de lire un roman bien trop compliqué pour lui. Oui, il allait penser qu'il était stupide. Comme tous les autres._

_Contre toute attente, l'homme ne parut pas le penser : il eut simplement l'air très surpris, ses yeux s'arrondissant quelques instants, puis il se contenta de lui sourire de nouveau._

_- Tu aimes ce livre ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Quel est ton livre préféré pour l'instant ?_

_La voix de l'homme était toujours aussi gentille mais il semblait assez nerveux, enchaînant des questions trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse y répondre.  
>C'était étrange.<em>

_- Je sais pas… Le Livre de la jung'le, je pense._

_- C'est un très beau livre aussi. Quel est le personnage que tu aimes le plus dans cette histoire ?_

_C'était vraiment curieux que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Vraiment curieux et étrangement troublant. Tom ressentit une brusque envie de se blottir un peu dans les bras de cet inconnu souriant dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom._

_- Baéra… la panthère, ajouta Tom en voyant un peu d'interrogation dans les grands yeux verts._

_- Je vois, si tu aimes Le Livre de la jungle tu dois sans doute aimer également les animaux. Quels sont tes animaux préférés ?_

_Tom n'était pas très sûr de ce que signifiait « également » mais répondit tout de même avec enthousiasme à l'homme. Il adorait les animaux._

_- Les panthères, les serp'ents et les loups aussi. Mais j'aime pas les chiens… c'est dang'reux, ça mord !_

_L'inconnu, pour une raison qui échappa totalement à l'enfant, eut l'air de trouver sa réflexion très drôle._

_Puis il garda un moment le silence, semblant tenter de trouver quelque chose sur quoi il pourrait l'interroger.  
>Et Tom hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole.<em>

_- Mon nom c'est Tom._

_L'inconnu parut brutalement estomaqué, ses yeux s'arrondissant à nouveau et cette fois d'une manière bien plus prononcée._

_Tom se fustigea intérieurement : comme si l'homme pouvait vouloir savoir son prénom._

_- C'est… c'est un très beau prénom, l'inconnu semblait à la fois étrangement gêné et amusé, je crois avoir oublié de me présenter à toi, mon nom est Harry. Harry Slatter._

_Harry se tut à nouveau et le regarda sérieusement, fronçant un peu les sourcils avant de poser une nouvelle question._

_- Es-tu heureux ici ? À l'orphelinat, je veux dire._

_L'homme, Harry, était-il sérieux ? Est-ce qu'on était censé être heureux de vivre dans un orphelinat ? Tom lui ne l'était absolument pas et, peu importait à quel point il les détestait, il était convaincu que c'était pareil pour tous ses camarades._

_- Personne est heureux dans un orph'linat._

_En disant cela, sa voix avait été légèrement hargneuse et Tom en était bien conscient. Johnson, Cole et les autres avaient raison… il était vraiment un imbécile : c'était la toute première fois qu'on lui parlait aussi gentiment et lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre agressivement.  
>Maintenant, l'homme allait sans doute se fâcher et aller poser ses questions à un enfant valant réellement la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Le cœur de Tom se serra un peu à cette pensée et il baissa la tête en mordillant rageusement ses lèvres.<em>

_L'inconnu l'observa d'un air pensif pendant quelques instants._

_- Oui, c'est vrai que personne ne doit être vraiment heureux dans un orphelinat._

_Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l'homme était aussi gentil avec lui._

_L'homme, Harry, sembla brusquement très mal à l'aise, ouvrant la bouche avant de se raviser._

_Les battements du cœur de Tom accélérèrent sans qu'il n'en comprenne le motif. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire mais ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce pressentiment._

_Oui, une chose terriblement importante allait arriver. C'était une certitude._

_Harry attrapa la main qui ne tenait pas son livre et la serra légèrement, prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de prononcer des mots qui firent chanceler un peu l'enfant..._

_- Tom, je... j'aimerais beaucoup que tu deviennes mon fils, est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?_

_Tom ne comprenait plus rien. Absolument rien._

_Alors il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, essayant de jauger s'il était vraiment sérieux._

_Tom avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois des scènes similaires, des hommes et femmes posant une question semblable à l'enfant qu'ils avaient choisi._

_À chaque fois la petite fille ou le petit garçon désigné criait un « oui » tonitruant avant de se jeter dans les bras de la personne lui ayant posé la fatidique question. Et après il ou elle disparaissait de l'orphelinat en compagnie de son ou ses nouveaux parents._

_Est-ce que ça pouvait être si simple ?  
>Est-ce que s'il répondait seulement « oui » l'homme deviendrait son père ? L'emmènerait loin d'ici ? L'aimerait ?<em>

_Est-ce que ça pouvait seulement être si simple ?  
>Une part de lui ne pouvait pas y croire : ça devait juste être une mauvaise blague. Une mauvaise blague ou un rêve peut-être. Un très beau rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller.<em>

_Tom ne pouvait vraiment pas y croire.  
>Et si l'homme changeait d'avis ? Si finalement, il ne voulait pas de lui ?<em>

_Mais Harry paraissait être une personne bien trop gentille pour faire une farce aussi cruelle et il ne semblait absolument pas vouloir changer d'avis, le regardant avec inquiétude, attendant visiblement sa réponse avec une certaine nervosité._

_Tom se laissa envahir par un fol espoir, priant intérieurement pour que cette histoire ne soit pas juste un rêve._

_Alors il serra de toutes ses maigres forces la main chaude de l'adulte, hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises, avant de prononcer sa réponse d'une voix faible._

_- Oui, s'il vous plait._

_Et Harry, son père –oui, son père maintenant- l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il était très heureux qu'il accepte de devenir son fils et Tom avait dû fortement lutter contre une aussi ridicule que subite envie de pleurer._

Et, à présent, Tom n'osait plus du tout bouger ou parler. Parce que, vraiment, ce qui était en train d'arriver était beaucoup trop extraordinaire pour qu'il ne se laisse aller à y croire complètement.

Harry pouvait encore parfaitement revenir sur sa décision : non, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire totalement.

Harry finit de remplir le dernier document et y apposa une rapide signature, jetant un bref regard à Tom. À celui qui serait son fils dès qu'il aurait remis ce simple bout de papier à Cole.

Oui, son fils.

Après avoir accompli les formalités d'usage –remise de formulaires, poignées de mains hypocrites et sourires crispés- Harry quitta le bâtiment aux murs grisâtres, la main de Tom serrant nerveusement la sienne.

La cour fut silencieusement traversée, la loge du gardien dépassée en quelques foulées mais alors que quelques pas à peine les séparaient de l'imposante grille métallique Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il adressa un pâle sourire rassurant à Tom qui s'était tendu encore un peu plus à ses côtés et prit une grande inspiration pour vainement essayer de se donner du courage.

Quelques pas exécutés nerveusement. Une grille enfin franchie.

L'enfant inspire fébrilement comme s'il souhaitait savourer à grandes goulées d'air sa liberté fraichement acquise, tandis que l'adulte expire finalement une seule pensée en tête :

C'est maintenant que ça commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>_ voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre presque entièrement vu du côté de Tom et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain (qui devrait paraître au plus tard vers la fin Juin)_ ^^


	5. Entre incertitude et émerveillement

**Disclaimer:** _les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent dans leur immense majorité à Mrs Rowling._

**Note de l'auteur** : _près de deux ans plus tard, je publie enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire, je suis réellement désolée pour ce très long hiatus et espère que certains lecteurs patients auront néanmoins envie de poursuivre la lecture de cette fanfic ^^"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry, une lueur méditative dans l'œil, contemplait la tasse de thé posée devant lui comme si elle était un improbable amas de questionnements des plus existentiels.<p>

Ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il fixait bêtement la maudite tasse tandis que son esprit vagabondait, essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate à son problème.

La difficulté réelle de cette vaine quête de réponse résidait sans doute dans le fait qu'il n'avait, à proprement parler, pas le moindre problème.

Quelque part il se doutait que le souci ineffable devait concerner le gamin frêle qu'il avait adopté la veille et qui dormait actuellement à l'étage juste au-dessus de lui, le gamin frêle qui allait –à un moment ou l'autre- inévitablement se réveiller et se retrouver face à lui.

Le gamin frêle avec qui il se trouverait alors dans l'obligation de communiquer…

Le seul vrai problème était qu'Harry Potter, ancien grand héros du monde sorcier dans un autre espace-temps, était un sombre abruti. Un type un peu pathétique dont l'estomac faisait des saltos arrière à l'idée de bientôt devoir discuter avec un gosse haut comme trois pommes.

Il tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son pouvant lui indiquer un éventuel mouvement de l'autre être vivant de la maison et envisageait la possibilité de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé avec un intérêt grandissant.

Pitoyable : il tremblait autant à la perspective de devoir faire face à un enfant de cinq ans que s'il avait s'agit d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres en personne.

Quoique dans le cas présent les deux confrontations étaient pour le moins semblables…

Il ravala le sourire qui avait manqué de fleurir sur ses lèvres en songeant au mauvais goût de la plaisanterie et but –enfin- une gorgée de thé.

C'était froid. Froid et amer.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et vida machinalement le reste de la tasse.

La fin de la journée de la veille lui semblait singulièrement lointaine, comme entourée de brouillard.

Sa rencontre avec Tom, l'émotion qui en avait résulté, les formalités de l'adoption rapidement expédiées, le chemin du retour qui avait semblé interminable et s'était effectué sous l'intense brume londonienne d'avril, la visite de la maison, le diner rapidement expédié dans un silence quasi religieux et la manière dont il avait maladroitement suggéré à l'enfant d'aller se coucher alors qu'il était à peine sept heures .

Harry se sentait étrangement perdu maintenant que son objectif premier était atteint : en à peine une quarantaine de minutes, quelques atermoiements, un bakchich et une paraphe de l'infâme Mrs Cole, des papiers tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux avaient officiellement déclaré que Tom Jedusor était à compter du 30 avril 1931 sous la protection et responsabilité de Harry Slatter. Son fils adoptif sous le regard de l'actuelle loi britannique.

Et après ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était la suite de cette foutue histoire ?

Quelle était seulement la suite de cette fichue journée ?

Une fois Tom descendu de sa chambre qu'allait-il devoir faire ?

Annoncer à l'enfant qu'il était un sorcier ? Oui, il faudrait bien.

S'occuper de lui, lui donner à manger, aller lui acheter des vêtements ? Bien entendu.

Lui faire sentir qu'il était chez lui dans cette maison, et qu'Harry était là pour lui ? Evidemment.

Et après ?

Il n'était le père de l'enfant que sur un pompeux morceau de papier totalement imperméable aux réalités de la situation.

La véritable interrogation qui rendait Harry nerveux –voire nauséeux- depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'orphelinat hier vers la fin de l'après-midi et qui lui donnait à présent un désespérant mal de tête à force de traîner dans son esprit c'était « comment ? ».

Comment faire pour « être » le père de l'enfant ?

Il se doutait que la réponse ne risquait pas de tomber dans les prochains jours, qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de réponse et que ça allait sans doute se faire d'une façon progressive sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Peut-être.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

En attendant, il s'agissait dans l'immédiat de simplement être le gardien le moins calamiteux possible pour Tom, de son comporter en adulte responsable.

Certes.

Le souci étant qu'Harry n'avait pas un ersatz d'idée de la manière dont il convenait de s'occuper d'un gamin aussi jeune.

Il avait pensé à tout en préparant son expédition vers le passé : aux documents officiels, à l'argent, au changement d'apparence et autres.

Et il avait également pensé à tout lorsqu'il se préparait à l'arrivée de Tom ces trois dernières semaines : à la maison, aux meubles, à la nourriture, aux objets pratiques et autres fioritures, avait même commencé à réfléchir à son second voyage temporel.

A tout, jusqu'au détail le plus insignifiant.

Il avait vraiment pensé à tout sauf au fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on était supposé élever un enfant de cet âge-là.

A quelle heure devait-on couchait un enfant de cinq ans ? Quelle quantité de nourriture était-on censé lui donner ? Savait-il se laver seul ? Quelles activités devait-on lui trouver pour occuper ses journées ? De quoi était-on supposé discuter avec lui ?

Et la liste des questionnements ne s'achevait pas.

A la décharge de Harry, s'il tentait de se référer à son propre modèle familial de l'époque où il avait cinq ans ça n'avait rien de brillant.

Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose à vrai dire.

Quelque part, il se souvenait juste confusément avoir été très malheureux.

Bien plus malheureux que ce que Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Figg avaient bien voulu voir.

Bien plus que ce que Mrs Weasley, Remus et même Sirius avaient bien voulu comprendre.

Pendant des années, il avait juste été un gamin bizarre qu'on méprisait, dénigrait, frappait parfois et enfermait sans raisons dans un placard pendant des jours avec à peine de quoi se nourrir.

Il avait simplement été le gamin bizarre et encombrant dont on avait imposé la présence aux Dursley.

Et à côté, il y avait Dudley, l'enfant qu'on choyait, engraissait et gâtait jusqu'à la déraison comme pour compenser tout ce qui clochait avec l'autre.

Parce que c'est Dudley qui était l'enfant normal, celui qu'on avait naturellement désiré…

Dumbledore avait un jour dit que toutes les maltraitances et négligences dont Harry avait été victime lui avaient au moins permis d'échapper aux ravages que « l'éducation » des Dursley avait causé à Dudley.

C'était sans aucun doute vrai.

Mais entre cet amour destructeur et pas d'amour du tout, Harry savait au fond qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Et, quelque part, c'était cette certitude plus que tout le reste qui le mettait réellement en colère.

En colère contre Dumbledore.

Parce que ce n'était pas normal de penser ainsi, d'avoir été si totalement en manque d'affection qu'on en venait à jalouser un amour aussi étouffant, aveugle et malsain.

Depuis qu'il avait finalement accepté le fait que la manière dont il avait été traité par sa famille n'avait rien de normale, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pu pardonner à Dumbledore d'avoir pensé qu'une faible protection contre Voldemort valait mieux que des personnes se souciant un minimum de lui.

D'avoir pensé que ce n'était pas si grave qu'il ne soit pas aimé.

Et, si on cherchait bien, c'était peut-être aussi en partie pour ça qu'il n'avait pas perçus les souvenirs que lui avait montrés Albus concernant l'enfance de Tom de la manière qui aurait convenu : parce qu'en voyant la manière dont s'était comporté le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps avec l'enfant la seule chose à laquelle Harry pouvait songer c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé une seule chance.

Et qu'à lui non plus, on ne lui avait pas accordé une chance.

Et c'était terriblement injuste.

Alors, quelque part, peut-être qu'il désirait simplement sauver l'enfance de Tom parce que personne n'avait rien fait pour tenter de sauver la sienne. Peu importait la raison, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Harry était absorbé dans ses pensées et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que les craquements qu'il entendait provenaient de pas précipités dans les escaliers, avant de se retrouver face à deux yeux bleus fuyants nerveusement tout contact avec les siens.

Le gamin avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que le survivant, il se triturait les mains et laissait son regard divaguer sur les meubles et le sol, prennant bien soin de ne jamais le poser sur l'adulte planté face à lui.

Raclement de gorge.

-Bonjour.

Bon début.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui ?

Et ça ressemblait bien davantage à une interrogation qu'à une affirmation.

-Tu veux bien t'assoir ? Je vais te servir le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui

Si on continuait sur cette lancée, Harry pressentait une longue journée de conversations plus ou moins unilatérales où ne lui serait accordé que quelques réponses monosyllabiques...

L'enfant grimpa sur une chaise et s'installa à table, tandis que Harry s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant un petit-déjeuner dont il ne savait s'il n'était trop copieux, voire inapproprié, se demandant par exemple, s'il était de bon aloi de donner du thé à un gosse aussi jeune. Il aurait peut-être dû compulser la section "Tout pour nos P'tites Citrouilles"des Sorcières Hebdo qu'affectionnait tant Molly avant son départ. Maintenant il était bien trop tard et il doutait qu'une source d'informations de cet acabit soit disponible dans sa temporalité actuelle, il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire part de son interrogation au principal intéressé.

-Tu bois du thé ?

-Oui ?

De nouveau une réponse ayant des allures de question, cela en devenait presque désespérant et Harry ne se sentait pas plus avancé dans son dilemme.

Peu sûr de l'attitude à tenir, il servit à l'enfant des oeufs au plat, deux tranches de bacon et une tartine de confiture de fraise, accompagnés d'une tasse de thé faiblement infusée.

-Merci.

Après quelques minutes, il nota que Tom était postionné un peu trop bas et que la différence de hauteur entre lui et la table l'empêchait de correctement découper son repas. Un coup de baguette pourrait remédier au problème mais était-ce déjà vraiment le 'bon moment' -il y en avait-il vraiment un ?- pour aborder l'épineuse question de la sorcellerie.

Harry, peu convaincu de sa décision, se décida néanmoins à se lancer et mettre sur la table la lourde problématique des pouvoirs magiques... Au moins était-il sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet de discussion porteur, potentiellement à même de délier la langue du gamin -quasiment plongé dans un silence mutique- depuis leur départ de l'orphelinat.

Il se racla la gorge et obtint que les yeux bleus de Tom Jedusor se plantent quelques instants dans les siens.

-Dis-moi Tom, s'est-il déjà produit des évènements étranges autour de toi quand tu étais particulièrement heureux, triste ou énervé ?

-Je... non jamais, affirma l'enfant d'un ton hésitant, rivant les yeux sur son assiette à moitié vide, s'absorbant dans la contemplation d'un quelconque détail imaginaire de celle-ci.

- Ah vraiment ? Parce que, tu vois, si c'était le cas, ça ne me poserait aucun souci. Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune je vivais avec des personnes qui ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, à cause de ça j'étais souvent triste et en colère. Parfois lorsque j'étais dans cet état certaines choses bizarres se produisaient. Et après, je me demandais pourquoi toutes ces choses arrivaient , si c'était parce que quelque chose clochait chez moi ou si le souci venait d'ailleurs.

Harry savait que son discours était haché et maladroit mais il avait maintenant la pleine attention de l'enfant, celui-ci le fixait avec ce qui ressemblait à une avidité mêlée d'angoisse, pâle comme la mort -visiblement effrayé par les révélations qui allaient suivre- mais en même temps avec quelque chose de proche de l'espoir illuminant son visage. L'espoir que quelqu'un soit comme lui, le comprenne.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Des choses étranges: mes cheveux repoussaient alors que je venais d'être rasé, un vieux pullover rétrécissait quand je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enfile, je faisais disparaître les vitres et, alors que j'étais poursuivis par une bande de petites brutes, je m'envolais même dans l'air et finissait sur le toit de mon école.

Le ton employé était presque rieur.

-Et tu sais pourquoi toutes ces choses se sont produites Tom ?

Et la question était murmurée sur le ton du secret.

Un petit signe de dénégation fébrile.

-Parce que je suis un sorcier. Tout comme toi.

Deux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, partagés entre incertitude et émerveillement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, la suite est déjà partiellement écrite et devrait -en principe- paraître début novembre_ ^^


End file.
